Only Him
by beaglehearts
Summary: Courtney has just signed up to go to summer camp, but apperently so did Duncan. What surprises will await them after the bus reaches camp? Who will they meet, and what will this trip do to their relationship? Find out in Only Him!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this chapter is short. It's my First Fanfic and I didn't want to start another portion, so stayed tuned fo chapter two!!!!**

* * *

"Mom! I will not go! You can forget it!"

"But sweetie, you've been telling me you wanted to go, all your friends were going right?"

"Yea, but now that I know who is going; I would prefer to stay home."

"Well, who's going?"

"The most annoying person I've ever met! That's who!"

"Well, I don't care what you say, you are going! Now pack your things, you leave tomorrow morning."

"Ugh! Fine!" I slammed my door shut and fell back on my bed. It having been a year since TDI ended, I still couldn't get him out of my thoughts. He had recently moved to my hometown, and he had been bothering me at school, like a lot! But for some reason, I didn't push him away, just told him off. He was going to summer camp to, and I did not want to even bother with him. Two whole weeks away from him would be a miracle in my books. But it didn't' look like I had a choice whether I was going or not. Hopefully this experience wouldn't turn out as a walk down memory lane. A camp experience like camp Wawanakwa was bound to come up eventually in the next few weeks. From what my friends told me, the camp was supposed to be amazing, but I had a feeling it would turn out just as bad as my first camp experience. Smelly, communal bathrooms, team cabins, boys on the right, girls on the left, and people exactly like the ones I had met during those 10 weeks. All I knew is that one of those old campers would be there. Grabbing my iPod from the chestnut end table, I put it in the iHome and blasted Second Chance, by ShineDown. I started to pack, singing along, trying to forget the horrors that would await me in the morning.

_My eyes are opened wide_

_By the way, I made it through the day_

_I watch the world outside_

_By the way, I'm leaving out today._

_I just Haley's comet shooting _

_Said why you always running in place_

_Even the man on the moon disappeared_

_Some where in the stratosphere!_

_Tell my mother; tell my father, I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize this is my life_

_I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry I'm just saying _

_Some times good bye is a second chance_

Beep! I looked at my phone. New Text Message.

"U goin 2 camp 2moro morn?"

"who's this"

"Emm"

"O hey, new celly?"

"yea totally, but u neva answerd my 1st questin!"

"yea, even tho he'll be ther"

"good 4 u, sit nxt 2 me on da bus 2morow?"

"Ur goin?"

"Last minuete sign up by my brilliant parents"

"O kool, yea Ill sit nxt 2 u. witch seat?"

"Near the back, like, 2nd frm da back"

"How will I kno its u?"

"I'll b wearn red converse shoes"

"Like his?"

"Yea, ther totally in this season."

"K oops, gtg pack. C ya!"

"bye"

Little did she know, but the one on the other end, was _him._


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Mom!" I ran as fast as a person could run with a suitcase, a heavy one with that, and two duffel bags toward the bus. I caught my breath when I reached the side of the bus. To busy putting away my bags I skipped scanning the windows to see if Emm was where she said she'd be. Big mistake on my part, as I would soon learn. As I climbed the four steep steps on the greyhound bus, the driver spoke up. "You're going to need to pick a seat near the back; the ones up front are taken."

"That's ok; I was going to sit back there anyways."

"Alright. Well, hurry up, we're behind schedule already." He said with a stern tone. As I headed toward the back of the bus, I searched the aisle for red converses. Found them, but a green faux hawk, and all too familiar pierced face was above them.

"No way." I said under my breath.

"Princess!" My thoughts were interrupted by that annoying nickname.

"Oh shut it Duncan." I turned myself toward the bus driver. "Are you sure there aren't any other empty seats?" I yelled toward the shook his head no.

"Fine." I sat down with a sigh.

"Glad you could make it."

"Why? So you could piss me off?"

"Maybe…" he said with a grin.

"Ugh, just, don't bother me ok?" I pointed at him.

"Fine! Fine," He threw his hands in the air in defense, with a smile on his face, "but you'll come around Princess, everyone knows you want me."

"Oh shut it!" The bus released it brakes and we headed off to camp.

"Miss me?" Duncan asked with a grin.

"Not at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm positive."

"Well, I hear there planning to have teams and games at this camp, maybe you could even call them, challenges?"

"Don't even remind me of that filthy camp." I warned him.

"Ok, but who knows, maybe people with the same personalities will be there. See anyone worthy of Owen's standards on this bus?"

I laughed. Out of all the campers at Wawanakwa, Owen was the funest one to be around. Something about him just always put a smile on your face. But I never got to see much of him. But soon my laughter subsided, because about three rows behind the driver, sat Ted. A 300 pound bag of joy, who acted almost like Owen. "Um, I hate to point this out, but…Ted is going to summer camp with the rest of us."

"Shit, I hope it won't be another living hell."

"My thoughts exactly."

"At least I'll have one thing to look forward to…" Duncan looked at me with a smirk in his eyes.

"And what's that?" I asked, already having an idea of what his response might be.

"If our experience was to possibly be somewhat similar, maybe, there will be an annoying chef, who will run a boot camp. And maybe I'll piss him off, and he'll send me to…oh I don't know, solitary confinement in, say, a boat house."

"Really?" I wasn't expecting this, but I knew where it was leading.

"Yea, and maybe, someone will come and bring me some of that particular chef's 'food'."

"More like paste!" I cut in.

He chuckled, "And I'll convince that particular person to raid the cast food tent's fridge. And maybe, he or she, will have just too much food, and run outside."

"Oh, really?" I definitely knew where this was going now. He was going to recall out first kiss outside of the Gopher cabin. Of all my experiences on Total Drama Island, that was the best one, aside from teasing him a bit.

"And maybe, I'll happen to get a kiss from this certain someone."

"Or maybe, things will be totally different!" I said, punching him on the arm. He acted like he didn't feel a thing, and went on.

"Well, I already know there's a party boy; nerd; stuck up, bossy, bitch; Goth, artsy girl; musical guy; 300 pound bag of joy; and an uptight preppy girl."

"I am not uptight! And there's also the cocky, juvenile delinquent."

"Yea, him to, and you are so, uptight. That pole seems to go farther up your butt everyday!"

"Just shut it, ok?!"

The old saying says, 'Time flies when your having fun,' but I'm having a hard time believing talking to Duncan was fun. But I guess no matter what happened, we arrived at the camp soon enough. The bad thing was, it was camp Wawanakwa. Communal wash rooms, girl/boy cabins, mess hall, and the arts and craft center. It all looked the same. Even banners from the final episode were still there. Apparently Duncan saw this too, because his jaw was dropped. "Duncan, Duncan, DUNCAN! Snap out of it!"

"Oh god is that, Chris?!"

"Oh, my, God." Coming from the mess hall, a 5'5 man with black hair and stubble, dressed in cargo shorts, a white long sleeve shirt layered under a hunter green t-shirt, and the oh-so- familiar pouch necklace. He looked almost like Chris.

"Hello campers!" He shouted, "My name is Kreg MaClean and I am going to be your leader for the next ten weeks!"

"Are you at all related to Chris MaClean?" Duncan asked.

"Why yes sir I am! I'm his brother!" Duncan's jaw dropped, just like it did when DJ bounded off like a deer during the paintball deer hunt challenge. I giggled to myself remembering the event.

"Are you as heartless and selfish as him?" I asked, figuring that was what he was about to ask next.

"No, I hate my brother. I don't understand how he got to be so famous."

"You kind of have to be like that to get somewhere in life." I replied.

"Well anyways, I only know your name and your name," He pointed at Duncan and me, "So I'll go around and ask for your names at the bonfire. For now, set your things near the cabins. We have lunch to serve!" Cheers came from the crowd, but Duncan and I just stood there. "Come on you guys," Kreg yelled, "the food isn't paste, it's real." We looked at each other, then back at Kreg.

"Last one there eats by the garbage can!" We yelled in unison, and then raced to the mess hall. You have no idea how hard it is to run in high heel wedges, but I kept up.


	3. Chapter 3

After eating two grilled cheese sandwiches and a small plate full of pretzels, I left the mess hall and headed toward the cabins. I was surprised Chef hadn't come back. Maybe he heard Duncan was coming. I took a sip from my water bottle and screwed the cap back on. I walked over to my luggage, and put the bottle in the side pocket, then sat on the steps of the former bass cabin. The cabin brought back memories. Good and bad. This was where Duncan spooked me with his hook. And where Eva had a rampage, ugh knew Heather had something to with that. And where we were kept up all night by Harold's snoring. Wait those were all bad. Oh well! It was still our cabin, and I hoped I would get to stay at this cabin for the next two weeks. I took my iPod from the front pouch on my suitcase, and was about to put the ear buds in, when Duncan walked up. "Hey Princess."

"What do you want?" I asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd want to take a walk. You know, scope out the landscape."

"Please, you? You of all people want to go for a walk? You sure you just don't want to put your logo on all the trees?"

"Well, I was just asking if you'd want to take a walk down memory lane. I could fill you in on everything you missed after you were voted off."

"Why didn't you fill me in before?"

"I wanted nothing to do with this camp after the season was over."

"Same here." I replied. " If you want to talk ,do you mind if we just stay here?"

"Wouldn't you hate if people saw you talking with me?"

I thought for a moment. That could totally ruin my reputation, and I wasn't about to fall for Duncan again, nor let people think I did. " Fine, lets go. But don't pull anything while were gone."

"I won't!"

"Well, where to?"

"Wanna scope out the beach?"

"Sure, then we can make it to the bonfire ceremony in time."

"Um, it's not a ceremony Princess, just a bonfire."

"Right, sorry." I was still thinking we were here for another season. But I'm sure Chris messed up his paper work and had the camp for another two weeks or so. So his brother stepped in and decided he's run a summer camp. I was surprised Chris even had a brother. He never said anything, not even a slight hint. Well, at least Kreg wasn't gay.

"Princess?"

"Hm?"

"I wanna ask you a question."

"And that would be?" I had no idea that his question would be so deep.

"Are we gonna, hook up during this 'season' of Camp Wawanakwa?"

"Oh gee, um…" I stuttered. My mind didn't want to, but my heart did. If I hooked up with him, people would think… "Duncan, I…I…,"

"I'll take that as a no, besides," He said with a grin, "You'll probably come back into my arms eventually in these two weeks."

"Um, no I won't!"

"No I think you will."

"Just drop it, ok?" We continued our bickering and small talk until it got dark, then headed toward the campfire area. Everyone was already waiting for us. I guess we were late. "Glad you two could join us." Kreg said as we went toward the back. Seeing there were no seats left, we stood back against the cliff.

"Well, I hope you all enjoyed your first day. We have a lot more in store for you tomorrow, but first we need everyone's name and we need to separate you into teams. So, let's go from left to right with names.

"I'm Frank."

"My name is Alice."

"Harvey."

"Ted."

"Erin."

"Jack."

"Kyle."

"Alexis, but call me Alex."

"Anna."

"Kristina."

"Duncan, but I think everyone already knows that, considering I already was on national TV."

"Courtney." And so on. There were about ten more campers who said there names, before Kreg grabbed his sheet, and called us into teams.

"Ok," Kreg started, "If I call your name, come up next to me. Kristina, Alex, Kyle, Erin, Anna, Frank, Jack, Courtney, Harvey, Duncan, and Ted." He threw us purple banner with a picture of a raccoon. "You are now officially the Rabid Raccoons. The rest of you," Kreg threw the other campers a blue banner with a picture of a shark, "are now Killer Sharks!"

"R-R-Raccoons?" Duncan stuttered.

"What," I asked, "What's so bad about that?"

"I had a bad experience with raccoons last season during the animal trapping episode, in case you didn't know."

"Well, I didn't," I replied hastily, "I was sitting in a resort hunting down Harold."

"Duncan, Courtney," Kreg yelled as her walked over to us, "Your team has the old bass cabin, I'm expecting you to show everyone which one is their cabin. And if they need any help, I'm not expecting you to help, but it would be nice!" Then he left as soon as he came.

"Great, we're the welcoming committee." Duncan complained.

"It won't be that bad," I replied, "it'll be easier for us to get to know everyone that way."

"Fine, I'll show the sharks to their cabin and you take our team." Duncan replied, obviously unhappy.

"Ok, then I guess I'll see you later." Although, I don't think he heard me, because he had walked off before I finished. When the job was done, I was sitting on the steps to the cabin. I always liked sitting there. It was a good place to sort out my thoughts, but it didn't look like I would get to do that tonight. "Hey there Princess."

"What do you want Duncan?"

"Just, wanted to sit down that's all."

"Well, if you don't mind, could you leave?"

"Why? Do you hate me so much you can't even look at me?"

"No, but-"

"So you like me?"

"I never said that!"

"But you implied…"

"Agh! This is why I wanted you to leave!" And with that, I stormed off to my bunk.


End file.
